horizonzerodawnfandomcom-20200222-history
Eclipse Main Base
Eclipse Cultists Deathbringer |quests = To Curse the Darkness }}The Eclipse Main Base is an unmarked location in Horizon Zero Dawn. It is located in a very remote area deep in The Jewel, northwest of the Carja prison known as Sunstone Rock and above the waterfalls southwest of of the Carja settlement Brightmarket. It is the presumably now defunct base of operations of the Shadow Carja cult known as the Eclipse. It was also the stronghold of the cult’s master, the rogue artificial intelligence HADES. A former Subordinate Function of the Zero Dawn governing A.I. GAIA, HADES plotted from this location to reactivate the Faro Plague and thus exterminate all life in the new world created by Zero Dawn. Description The location’s only known means of access is via a series of cliffs. At the top is a tunnel entrance leading to two clearings connected by a short, narrow gorge. Both these clearings were patrolled by Corrupted Machines when the base was active. At the far end of the second clearing is another short gorge leading to a rise. This rise overlooks a camp, the largest structure of which was the tent of the Eclipse leader Helis. Datapoints present in Helis’ tent contain his dictations about his late wife, his philosophy, his fanatical goal of retaking the Carja capital Meridian and his reason for serving HADES.WifeMeridian's FallProphecyItamen CoddledWithout PityChosen of the Sun He also kept his Kestrel armor here. Beyond this camp is a series of high cliffs through which a river runs. A footpath runs along one cliff. Along this path, before it was destroyed, were the upright remains of a derelict Tallneck. This was next to the derelict chassis off an FAS-BOR7 Horus that HADES housed itself in its still-functional computer core. It had a wired connection to a data note installed atop the Tallneck’s head, where its own data node would have been. This allowed HADES to directly access the Eclipse’s Focus network for communication with Helis. HADES also kept a force of at least two Deathbringers around this area. History The Eclipse Upon its escape from GAIA Prime, HADES found refuge in the core of the aforementioned Horus. Unable to move or communicate, it broadcast a distress signal that was detected by the wanderer Sylens. Upon learning of HADES’ desire to gain control of the Spire, Sylens devised a scheme by which HADES would pose as the Carja religion’s Buried Shadow to induce the tribe’s leaders to form a warrior-priest cult in its service. This cult would be the army by which it would conquer Meridian and thus gain control of the Spire. HADES approved, and Sylens invited the leaders, Helis and Lucent Bahavas, to meet HADES. The two men accepted and were deceived, forming the Eclipse in HADES’ service, with Helis leading the cult. Sylens and Aloy The cult established its base around the Horus that was HADES’ refuge. Corrupted Machines guarded the only known approach to the base, while the derelict Tallneck served as the hub of the Eclipse’s Focus communication network, set up by Sylens. However Sylens grew suspicious of HADES’ overall intentions when it had the Eclipse begin exhuming Corruptors and Deathbringers, which it reactivated. The situation came to a head when Sylens heard HADES transmit an order to Helis to detain and kill him, as he was no longer useful. Sylens escaped and, to stop HADES and the Eclipse, allied with one who would become the cult’s nemesis: the Nora huntress Aloy. The Crashing of the Eclipse Network As part of their efforts, Sylens instructed Aloy on how to infiltrate the base and crash the Focus network, which Aloy successfully did. HADES, which was bent on Aloy’s death as it considered her a threat to its existence, confronted her when she climbed atop the Tallneck to destroy the data node, and had a Deathbringer destroy the Tallneck in an effort to kill her. She managed to escape the base as first two Deathbringers and then Eclipse cultists ferociously attacked her. Meridian Ultimately, HADES had itself transported to Meridian in the computer core that housed it, as part of the Eclipse’ assault on the city to gain control of the Spire. However, the Eclipse was ultimately defeated. HADES was ultimately purged both from the computer core and from Zero Dawn by Aloy, and then secretly captured by Sylens. Current Status With the defeat of the Eclipse, the deaths of most of its members, including Helis, the defeat of HADES by Aloy and it’s capture by Sylens, the base is presumably now abandoned. Collectables Audio Datapoints *#28 Wife *#29 Meridian's Fall *#30 Prophecy *#31 Itamen Coddled *#32 Without Pity *#33 Chosen of the Sun Trivia *If Aloy fails to find all the datapoints in the Base during To Curse the Darkness, they will be available at the base of the waterfall. Gallery Aloy and Sylens at the Eclipse.png|Sylens instructs Aloy on infiltrating the Base. Aloy At the Eclipse Camp.png|Aloy arrives at the base’s camp. Helis Tent Interior.png|The interior of Helis’ tent. Helis Meridian Drawing.png|A drawing of Meridian in Helis’ tent. Aloy Escaping from the Eclipse Main Base.png|Aloy runs to escape the base. References Category:Unmarked locations Category:The Jewel